ODST In Equestria
by masterwill117
Summary: After one of Twilight's spells goes wrong it summons Mickey, Dutch, Romeo, And Rookie to Equestria. Now ponies can this ODST team get used to their new bodies and save Equestria from a new evil. So please review and give me your ideas of what should happen next maybe i'll use it.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

"MICKY, ROMEO, ROOKIE."

"There you guys are wait, ROOKIE."

"ROOKIE, ROOKIE ARE YOU OK LETS GET OUT OF HERE"

Equestria  
2552  
5 Minutes Before Arrival

"Got.. to summon"

Twilight went through her spell book until she came to a certain spell then the room glowed.

"Please bring me the greatest team of all time."

African Desert  
2552  
2 minutes Before Arrival

"EAT LEAD AND SHIT COVE!" yelled Mickey.

Dutch, Romeo, And Rookie came to Mickey's location.

"Calm Down Mickey" said Dutch "things can't get any worse" just then three wraiths showed up.

"You just had to say that" said Romeo.

Then a white hole showed up.

"Now thats something you don't see everyday" said Mickey in sarcasm, then the white hole sucked the four men up.

"" screamed the men as they were sucked into the white hole then they landed in an unknown field.

"MICKEY, ROMEO, ROOKIE" Screamed Dutch.

"There you guys are wait, ROOKIE."

The three men (now colts) were looking for rookie and then they found him.

"ROOKIE, ROOKIE ARE YOU OK LETS GET OUT OF HERE" screamed Mickey.

Just then Twilight showed up. "Who the fuck are you" said Romeo

...To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2: The New Evil

Equestria  
December 2552  
4 Minutes After Arrival

"Who the fuck are you" said Romeo.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle, Canterlot is under attack by these things."

"I don't think we can help" said Mickey "but we do know a armored guy named Master Chief that could help."

"There is no time, you are the best we got" said Twilight.

"I'll help" said Romeo "I need something to kill to blow some steam"

"Shit, I'll help" said Dutch.

"Since you guys are helping I guess I will too" said Mickey.

"I'll help" said Rookie.

"So now you decided to talk" said Romeo

"Gentlecolts, don't mean to intrude your conversation but we need to get to Canterlot" said Twilight in a serious tone.

"Right, ODST MOVE OUT" Shouted Dutch.

"One more quick thing" said Twilight.

"What is it" asked Dutch.

"Well, I'll let you decide" said Twilight and then she pulled out a mirror the colts were shocked of what they saw.  
Dutch was a unicorn, Romeo was a unicorn, Mickey was a pegasus, and Rookie was a earth pony.

"OH MY GOD WE ARE PONIES" screamed the four colts.

"Look we will just have to deal with our new bodies and help this place, so we ready" said Dutch.

"Ready" said everyone.

"Alright lets roll out" said Dutch.

The ponies had arrived in Canterlot, Canterlot was in flames, everypony managed to escape except a handful.

"Enemy inbound" said Rookie spider-like creatures showed up

"Metal spiders with flamethrowers what the fuck" said Mickey.

"Shut it Mickey" said Dutch "Open fire" said Dutch, but then they discovered a bad thing.

"No fingers, thats just nice" said Romeo in a sarcastic tone.

They then saw a blue pegasus get slammed into a wall.

"Ok team lets help that pony" said Dutch.

The team had already got used to their new bodies and got the pegasus out

"Good, next time pay attention" said Mickey

"I was he caught me off guard" said the blue pegasus.

"Bullshit" whispered Romeo and Mickey both.

"Anyway I'm Rainbow Dash, what are your names" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I'm Mickey and this is" before Mickey could finish an explosion went off more metal spiders showed up.

"We'll finish our introductions later" said Dutch "do you know were the others are trapped" asked Dutch.

"Yeah why" asked Rainbow.

"Well your fast, right" asked Dutch.

"Faster than any other pony."

"Well we need you to got rescue the trapped ponies while we go find the clanckers boss" said Dutch.

"Is that what these things are, clanckers" asked Rainbow.

"No thats just the name we're giving them, and enough of this chit chat lets get started" said Dutch.

"Right" said Rainbow as she flew away.

"She is hot" said Mickey in a joking tone

"Mickey we don't have time for this, lets go" said Dutch.

The ODST team had reached the main castle and then reached the rooftops and at the top was a hooded figure

"Who are you and what do you want with this land" said Dutch.

The figure walked a few steps and said "King Trodcorn of the fropo army"

"So this is the leader of The metal spiders" Mickey thought to himself

"And I have long waited of this day we would meet chosen ones" said King Trodcorn

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3: Return Of A King

Equestria  
December 2552  
45 minutes after arrival

"A king, chosen ones, ha yeah right" laughed Romeo.

"Don't fool yourself chosen one, look deep down you know it's true" said King Trodcorn.

"I'll look at you deep down when you fall of this roof" said Mickey ready to fight.

"You haven't done your training yet chosen ones, but very well, let the showdown begin" said King Trodcorn.

King Trodcorn threw a orb at Dutch but Dutch threw it out of the way with his horn, Mickey then flew towards King Trodcorn but King Trodcorn grabbed Mickey and threw him out of the way and Mickey landed on a wall, Romeo then used his magic powers to throw a grenade at king Trodcorn but King Trodcorn threw it of the castle and hit Romeo with a magic beam, just when king Trodcorn was about to finish Mickey and Romeo of Dutch shot a red magic beam (similar to a spartan laser) and it hit King Trodcorn, but then King Trodcorn made a huge magic orb and threw it at Dutch and it hit Dutch and knocked Dutch out, so it was just Rookie left.

"Just you and me chosen one" said King Trodcorn.

"My name is Rookie, not chosen one, Rookie" said Rookie.

Rookie looked like he wasn't scared but in his mind he was, more scared when he was alone in the New Mombasa streets.

"What is your real name, not just Rookie" Said King Trodcorn.

"My real name is, no not right now, I have to stop you"

King Trodcorn laughed "In the prophecy, you four defeat me not just you on your own".

"I don't know anything about this prophecy, but enough let's do this" said Rookie.

"Very well chosen one, lets do this" said King Trodcorn.

King Trodcorn threw a orb but Rookie dodged it, Rookie then punched King Trodcorn, but then King Trodcorn threw a beam but Rookie Dodged it, "good chosen one, but dodge this" King Trodcorn made a giant orb and threw it at Rookie and hit Rookie, but before King Trodcorn could finish the ODST team off a Fropo general arrived.

"Sir the Elements of Harmony have arrived and their on their way up here" said the Fropo general.

"Very well general, tell the others to retreat" said King Trodcorn.

"Sir" said the Fropo general in a confused tone.

"I waited 900 year for revenge, I can wait till the chosen ones training is complete" said King Trodcorn.

"Sir yes sir" said the Fropo General as he left to retreat the others, then the elements had arrived.

"KING" yelled Twilight.

"Your too late little pony, I win for the day, tell your princess the chosen ones are here and they have to complete their training, as for me I will neither run, nor hide" said King Trodcorn as he flew away.

"Coward come here and face me" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"There is no time for that Rainbow, we have to get these ponies to safety" said Twilight picking up Rookie.

"Chosen ones, what was he talking about" asked asked Fluttershy.

"I don't know, we'll find out when we get them out of here"

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4: The Prophecy

Equestria  
December 2552  
2 Days After Arrival

"Huh wha" said mickey waking up, then he saw a pink blur then got startled and fell out of the bed.

"Wow, you fell" said Pinkie Pie.

"Yeah, no shit" said Mickey chuckling "where am I, where are the others" asked Mickey.

"We're here" said Dutch who was next to him

"Are we all ok" asked Dutch.

"Fine" everyone said.

"So anyway where are we" asked Mickey.

"You're in the hospital" said Twilight "you helped save everypony in Canterlot".

"No problem, we saved a lot of lives back home" said Rookie.

Just then a winged unicorn came in, all of the ponies bowed except for the ODST team.

"Greetings chosen ones, welcome to Equestria, I am it's ruler princess Celestia".

"I'm Dutch" said Dutch "the unicorn over there is Romeo, that pegasus is Mickey, and that earth pony is Rookie" said Dutch.

"You seem to know a lot about these species" whispered Romeo.

"I've payed a lot of attention in school" Dutch whispered back.

"And we also want to know why this King Trodcorn and for some reason you are keep calling us chosen ones" said Rookie.

"And what is this Prophecy' said Dutch Cutting Rookie off.

"I can show you, is your team feeling better".

"Never felt better" said Mickey.

"Ready" said Romeo.

"Same" said Mickey.

"Well thats everypony" said Dutch.

30 minutes later, everypony arrived in a room of window art and what the ponies saw next shocked them all, it was the ODST team (Mickey, Dutch, Romeo, And Rookie) shooting beams at a demon looking thing.

"900 years ago, an entire army of metal spiders that called themselves the Fropos invaded Equestria, no pony knew what they wanted, until their leader, King Trodcorn showed up and said all the ponies of Equestria was a abomination to their gods, I tried using the elements of harmony to defeat him, but it didn't work, then I discovered the four pieces of wisdom, but when I used them I only banished him, the four pieces of wisdom told me that a certain chosen four colts would find them and defeat King Trodcorn and bring peace to Equestria and that was the prophecy I was told of, since then I have been waiting 900 years for you to arrive chosen ones".

All were shocked by princess Celestia's tale, then Dutch broke the silence.

"These four pieces of wisdom, what do they look like" asked Dutch.

"They are yellow rocks with with four red stars on them" replied princess Celestia.

"And how do we find these things" asked Dutch.

"They are currently in different worlds and in different time periods".

"Can we go to these time periods and worlds" asked Dutch.

"Yes, but not now, you need to train chosen ones, and you will train for the next seven days" said princess Celestia.

"I'm up for this training, lets get started" said Romeo

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5: Meanwhile On Earth

Earth  
January 2553  
9 Days After Arrival

Buck was shooting covenant, he really needed that.

Dare then came with help, they then manage to kill all covenant forces around them.

"I should have been there" Buck thought to himself, then Dare snapped him out of his day dream.

"Stop that Buck, you know that there was nothing you could do" said Dare.

"I know" said Buck in deep depression (Everyone on earth thought that they were dead).

"But Veronica they were like my family" said Buck.

"I know" said Dare.

Then a Marine came and ended the conversation,

"Sir more cove on the way" said the Marine

"Ok" said Buck getting back in action "Lets roll out".

* * *

Equestria  
January 2553  
9 Days After Arrival

The time was coming they were going to different time periods and worlds, they were ready.

"Have you found the first piece yet" asked Dutch.

"Yes" said Twilight, "the world known as Sera time period 2199".

Sera 2199 the ODST team knew the Human-Locust war was going on at the time Earth would send help but Earth was also dealing with World War VI too.

"Are you ready Commander Dutch" asked Princess Celestia.

"I'm sorry, what" asked Dutch.

"I promoted you to commander, you will be n charge of everything and everypony" said Princess Celestia.

"Gee, thanks" said Dutch.

"Guess your are new leader great" said Mickey in sarcasm.

"Ok are we all ready" asked Dutch.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6: The Adventures in Sera Part l

Equestria  
January 2553  
9 Days After Arrival

"Sera huh, being on the first human colony ever going to be fun" said Mickey.

"Yeah, Yeah I know, but we have to be careful, if the locust were still alive we would be killed" said Dutch.

"For me just another target for my magic, what about you Rookie" said Romeo.

"Don't know" said Rookie.

"Ok, ok enough with this chit chat, is the portal ready" asked Dutch.

"Yes, but I want you to take these six with you" said Princess Celestia.

"No, we know more about the time periods we go to than any pony here" said Dutch.

"There are four of you, you need more ponies" replied Princess Celestia.

"Ok fine, every pony ready" asked Dutch.

"Ready" said all the ponies.

"Ok lets go" said Dutch.

"Wait" said Princess Celestia "Bring him in"

Just then a purple armored unicorn came in.

"You wanted to see me about something" said the unicorn.

"Yes Shining Armor, I want you to go with Commander Dutch and his team to the locations of the pieces of wisdom to be their teleporter back" said Princess Celestia.

Shining Armor nodded and went beside Dutch.

"Ok now we all ready" said Dutch, every pony nodded.

"Ok, lets go" said Dutch.

All of the ponies ran into the white hole (portal) and they were gone.

* * *

Sera  
2199

The Ponies landed in an area of field.

"Well were here" said Dutch.

"Yeah, but were do we start" said Romeo.

"WAIT" Shouted Rookie

"What" said Dutch.

"What day is it and where is the nearest town" asked Rookie.

"Well according to my helmet it is September 28" said Romeo, then the ODST team froze.

"What is it" asked Twilight.

"You Seven Stay over there for a minute" said Dutch, so every pony followed the order.

After three minutes of talking the ODST team came back.

"The nearest town is Mercy lets go" said Dutch, then every pony heard gunfire.

"Yeah and fast" said Mickey.

"we're surround" said Marcus "Just hold em off"

Dom knew what he was thinking but he didn't want to do it.

"Dom what are you doing" yelled Marcus.

"Finishing them off" said Dom as he was climbing in the gas truck, then huge beams shot down.

"What is that shit the hammer of dawn" said Jace.

"No, those beams are purple" said Marcus.

The ponies came and fought off the last of the locust and Lambent.

Marcus and the others just stared, the ODST looked at Dom, they knew what they did they saved his life and changed history.

"Looks like I've got explaining to do" said Dutch

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7: The Adventures In Sera Part 2

Sera  
September 28, 2199  
9 days after arrival

"FUCK YEAH YOU DO" shouted Marcus, the books were right, he did have a temper.

"Ok Marcus lets begin" said Dutch.

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ME" shouted Marcus.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" said Dutch.

"TELL ME" shouted Marcus.

"Ok we are from four centuries in the future, Romeo, Mickey, and Rookie over there were once humans too until Twilight Sparkle sent us too her world known as Equsetria, then our bodies became ponies too, and we have to stop this King Trodcorn, but the only way to deafeat him is too find the four pieces of wisdom, me, Romeo, Mickey, and Rookie are the chosen ones destined to use them and deafeat them" said Dutch.

"I don't believe it" said Dom "how are you from the future".

"Alright heres your proof, your name is Marcus Fenix you and Dom see each other as brothers, you thought your father Adam Fenix was dead, but he isn't, you were sent to jail for a long time, you are Dom, sadly you lost your two kids and your wife Maria, this is her hometown, Mercy, you also see Marcus as a brother, that is Jace a former gangster now COG, that is Dizzy, a vehicle driver with a love for big vehicles, that is Anya, a former computer hacker now a COG, that is Sam, her father died and is now finally following in his footsteps, and there is Baird and Cole, Cole is a former football star and Baired is a former LT. but was de-promoted for a big mistake" said Dutch

"Hes, hes right" said Dom, the other COGS were shocked and speechless.

"Look, I know we had just met, but heres a deal, let us help you cause we're from the future, and you could use our help, and the help is payment for your assistance in finding the first piece" said Dutch.

"How should we trust you" said Marcus.

"Excuse me Mr. Marcus, my name is Twilight Sparkle, let me show what would happen if we didn't come" said Twilight.

Her eyes began to glow pure white then the scenery changed and show Dom getting into the gas truck.

"Dom what are you doing" said Marcus.

"Finishing them off" said Dom as he drove into the tunnel then he drove back in the tunnel.

"Never thought it would end like this huh, huh Maria" said Dom as he was coming out of the tunnel.

"DOM NO" shouted Marcus, then everything exploded the COGS were running to cover.

"Dom" Marcus whispered to himself, then the scene faded, the COGS were shocked.

"I was supposed to die today" said Dom in shock.

"We saved your life" said Twilight Calmly.

"Ok we'll let you work with us, for now" said Marcus.

"Okay, my rank is Commander, so I have a plan" said Dutch.

"And what would that be" said Marcus.

"Well, thanks to the gunfire the gas truck has leaked and is now unusable, we need to go to Char and get fuel from Griffin" said Dutch.

"I think I heard of Griffin before, some kind if hard guy" said Jace.

"Okay Dutch, lead the way" said Marcus.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8: The Adventures In Sera Part 3

Sera  
September 29, 2553  
10 days after arrival

The gang was driving into Char, everyone was silent, until Anya broke the silence.

"You think we can trust them Marcus" whispered Anya.

"Don't know" said Marcus "If they say they are from the future them their knowledge could help us find my father and bring this god damned to an end".

Finally the truck ran out of gas, "Alright we go on foot from here, ODST team your with me, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Marcus, Dom, Jace, Anya, and Sam that goes for you to" said Dutch "The rest of you stay here and guard the truck".

So then the team headed out, then they came upon some ashed people.

"What the hell are those things" said Romeo.

"Casualties from the hammer of dawn, lets be as respectful as possible" said Marcus.

After minutes of walking a man came out of the ash and set off a boobie trap.

"WHAT THE HELL" screamed Jace.

"Well why don't we chase that mother fucker down" said Mickey.

"We'll think about it" said Dutch.

Then they came to a building and a trap was set off.

"Damn it, SHUT IT DOWN WERE COGS" shouted Marcus, then the gunfire stopped and the ash man came out.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing your face here" said the ash man.

"We just want some fuel" said Anya "is this Griffin willing to trade".

"I don't know lady, but he might want to do business with you" said the ash man, then rookie shoved him into a wall.

"Look asshole we just want some fuel" said Rookie.

"Oh well look what we've got here, a talking pony" said the ash man.

Then Dutch stuck a knife to the ash man's throat with his magic, "I'm going to give you 10 seconds" said Dutch in rage and frustration.

"Alright, whatever" said the ash man.

After minutes of walking they finally reached Griffin's office.

"Hey Griffon these COGS said they want to trade" said the ash man.

"What the fuck are you doing brining the COG into my city" said Griffin.

"They-they killed glowies sir they want some fuel" said the ash man.

"Boy get outta here before I lose my patience" said Griffin and with that the ash man left.

"So welcome to Griffin Tower, COG, it was here before you destroyed Char, and it's still standing now, and so am I, you've got some nerve coming aroung here asking for favors mother fuckers" said Griffin.

"Sir, we understand we just need fuel and then we'll go" said Anya.

"Bitch you don't understand shit, you seen those ash remains those were my workforce, my employees, my family, I don't like their rest being disturbed by outsiders, and especially no fucking COG" said Griffin

Rookie started to get enraged "Oh I think we can understand grieving" said Rookie

* * *

Earth  
2540  
Movie theater

A child (who is Rookie) walks out of a movie theater with his parents but then are stopped in an alley way by a mugger.

"HOLD IT THERE I WILL SHOOT YOU" yelled the mugger.

Rookie's parents give the mugger what he wanted, but then shot Rookie's parents.

"MOM DAD" yelled Rookie but the mugger ran off, Rookie was crying over his parent's bodies.

* * *

Present Day

"Oh look what we have here, a talking horse or whatever the hell, who the fuck are you" said Griffin.

"My name is Rookie" said Rookie.

"No I'm talking about your real name you stupid mother fucker" said Griffin.

"That's not important right now what's important is this fuel thing" said Rookie.

"Alright mister Rookie you know the first rule of business" said Griffin.

"Remind me" said Rookie in an angry expression.

"It's what's in it for me, you need fuel so do I, ironic seeing I built on it, so you go and get my fuel back and I'll et your punk ass keep some" said Griffin.

"What's stoppin you from gettin it" said Appliejack.

"Our refinery across the the way is a little late with the fuel shipments, Shit, they didn't even get my cable car back, so I'm asking you to progress the order for me, get my fuel and cable car, think you can handle that killa" said Griffin.

"You wouldn't be setting us up would you" asked Marcus.

Griffin snapped his fingers and some doors flew open Griffin's men was holding Dizzy and the other ponies hostage.

"God damn it get your hands off me Marcus they ambushed us and took the truck" said Dizzy.

"Every contract has a performance guarantee, your friends are mine now" said Griffin.

"You wouldn't dare hurt them" said Rainbow Dash as she got in his face.

"Oh I will you rainbow headed freak" said Griffin, Rainbow Dash was about to attack Griffin but Mickey and Rookie held her Back.

"At least let us take Twilight and Shining Armor we could use their help" said Dutch, Griffin motioned his men to let Twilight and Shining Armor go then got in Dutch's face.

"You've got one hour pony, Don't waste it" said Griffin.

To Be Continued...


End file.
